


Fever Dream

by Quillykins



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Based on a Role Play, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Purposely OOC skekSo, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, breeding mentions in dirty talk only, mate marks, role play, skekLing AU mention, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillykins/pseuds/Quillykins
Summary: After accidentally ingesting a vial of Darkening tainted fluids, skekVar suddenly becomes extremely ill.  While bedridden, he has a very interesting fever dream involving the Emperor and his beloved mate, the Blacksmith.  [Gift for a friend based on an on-going role play.]
Relationships: skekSo (Dark Crystal)/Original Character, skekSo/skekVar (Dark Crystal), skekSo/skekVar (Dark Crystal)/Original Character, skekVar (Dark Crystal)/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulieJewel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieJewel24/gifts).



> Context: So this is a gift to my good friend Julie who actually writes skekVar in a role play Discord server we run together (where I write skekZek the Blacksmith, my OC, and they're shipped together). 
> 
> This fic was based on a scene where poor skekVar drank a vial that had fluids mixed with Darkening in it and became very sick and a head canon that one of skekVar's fantasies is servicing skekSo while also being able to please his Mate, skekZek. And I ran with it in this.
> 
> (Other OC Mentions: skekLen the Vocalist and skekTic the Novelist are also my creations, skekVos the Guardian is owned by Julie. :3) 
> 
> Heavy a/b/o mention, polyamory relationship, use of Alpha/Omega terms, knotting, pet play, and some bdsm/role play in the beginning. All activity is consented! 
> 
> Also skekSo is written OOC and was meant to be written that way since this is a sick/fever dream sequence!

An eerie stillness had fallen over the castle since most of the court had retired to their bed chambers for the evening. All except the two Skeksis currently strolling the halls, one following right behind the other. skekVar had been roused from his slumber by the Emperor for an important matter that only he could assist him with. A calling that the overly loyal General could not refuse. The larger Skeksis’ heart beat rather excitedly in his chest, for the Emperor seemed to be in good spirits despite having been so infuriated due to the recent events having taken place in the castle. 

“General,” skekSo finally addressed the larger Skeksis, though his head never turned to face the brute, “where do your loyalties lie?” 

skekVar could only blink at the question. “....with you, of course, sire. As they always have,” he snorted.

“And you would do anything I asked of you?”

“I have always proudly and happily done so, Emperor.”

“I only ask skekVar for the matter I’ve called you for tonight may be rather... _personal_ for you...you see, I’ve found that there are some hiding among my court that would see me taken off the throne by any means necessary…” his voice trailed off for a moment as the two appeared before the doors leading to the throne room.

Turning from the entryway, the Emperor finally fully faced him, “with the assistance of the Beast-Master, we've successfully been able to smoke out and _detain_ one of these _problematic_ court members….” Placing a bejeweled hand upon the old wood of the door, he continued, “while skekUng does have a heavy hand, I do not believe he is fit to help question or _knock_ some sense into this individual….which is why I’ve asked for you specifically. Your time on the battlefield and dealing with war has seasoned you to be able to handle such a task, has it not?”

“Of course sire, I would see anyone who questions you to be rightfully punished,” skekVar answered with a snort, standing as straight as a board. 

A sinister chuckle managed to escape skekSo’s beak, but he quickly tried to cast it away, “I will warn you General, this individual has been found to be rather violent….but, do keep in mind that he is still Skeksis and shall not perish this night.” 

“When I am through with him, sire, he’ll be begging for mercy at your feet and wishing for death,” skekVar said rather proudly, even emphasizing his words by puffing out his chest. 

The Emperor’s chuckle returned as he finally put some weight onto the hand pressed against the door--forcing it open to reveal the darkened throne room. Sat in the middle of the empty space, illuminated by beams of moonlight, was a Skeksis. He had been forced to his knees, his dominant arms stretched to their full limits by metal wrist clamps and heavy chains while the secondaries were strapped against his back. For the moment, the figure was hunched over, his head bowed to face the floor while his tail idly swayed against the cold floor. Only trousers clothed the male and noticeable markings covered his back--obvious handiwork of the powerful Beast-Master.

But skekVar did not need long to quickly identify the subdued Skeksis, for he knew that marigold colored skin too well...along with the teeth marks scarred into his shoulder. It was his beloved Blacksmith. 

skekSo walked past the frozen General, allowing the shock to overwhelm the other Skeksis. The Emperor grew close to the fiery male, a hand gripping the mane of black feathers sprouting from his skull and forcibly lifting his head. “Not everything is as it seems, General,” skekSo said, a talon running over the Blacksmith’s jaw--earning him a growl from the half-blind Skeksis. 

Icy hues stared down at the fiery and milk orbs of skekZek, skekSo’s metallic talon scratching at the other’s chin, “everything can be broken with time, Blacksmith...even such a creature as you can be broken and trained...you will learn who your master is soon enough.” Leaning in, he smirked, “I can’t decide which would break you faster...forcing your beloved Mate to beat you senseless….or having him service me in front of you…” 

“ **_I’d sooner see your head roll across the floor and let your widow weep over your corpse! Spineless coward!_ **” skekZek spat, snapping his jaws at the Emperor’s hand. 

Clicking his tongue, skekSo pulled back the hand skekZek had attempted to bite...only to backhand him across the face with it. “You see, General? Even your beloved Mate has been hiding things from you...this creature is not the Skeksis you’ve come to know...I am deeply sorry that this is how you had to discover such a dark secret but...I thought it best if you were the one to help me _correct_ him.” 

Waving a hand dramatically skekSo sauntered towards his throne, seating himself unceremoniously while letting out a sigh, “Unfortunately he will be a hard one to break, I fear...I believe that physical, violent, torture won’t work for him….he’s spent far too much time hardening in the darkness of his forge….that I so graciously allowed him to have…”

Shakily, skekVar stepped past the restrained Skeksis, looking to his Emperor before inclining his head to him, “What would you have me do if that is the case, sire?”

“ **_skekVar! Listen to me, he--_ **” before skekZek could bark another word, next it was skekVar’s hand to strike him across the face. 

“BE SILENT OR I WILL SILENCE YOU!” the General bellowed. 

An amused hum came from skekSo at the sight, resting his head on a propped up arm on the throne, “Such a loyal Skeksis, isn’t he, Blacksmith? Do you see why he will never be truly yours?”

“ **_You son of a--_ **” skekZek hissed, only to be struck twice by the General.

“ _I said be silent, cur!_ ” skekVar snapped, not necessarily _enjoying_ hitting his lover...but if it pleased skekSo, so be it.

Rising again, with scepter in hand, skekSo stepped down from his throne to approach the two Skeksis. Standing before skekZek before kneeling down to grip his chin, “I can be a generous Emperor, skekZek...such a pity...if only you could learn to share…” 

Then, just like that, a deep laugh burst from the chained Blacksmith. “ _If only you could learn to share?_ All that acting preparation and that’s all you could come up with, skekSo?”

“I was not the one that wrote the script for the scene, skekZek. You can blame the Novelist for that one,”skekSo replied, his hand relaxing it’s grip on the other male’s face. 

“I am pretty sure they didn’t write that line,” he commented. 

As the Emperor and Blacksmith began to laugh with one another, poor skekVar merely blinked and starred in utter confusion. **_What the hell was going on?_ **

“Sire???” skekVar said, looking between skekZek and skekSo interacting as if they were on the _friendliest_ of terms.

“Our apologies, General,” skekSo looked to him, his hand now caressing the side of skekZek’s face that he’d previously hit rather tenderly, “we thought some rough theatrics would make the night more entertaining….now come, help me get our Flame unbound before he loses his arms.” 

_Flame??? His Flame?? Wasn’t that, skekVar’s pet name for the Blacksmith? Why was the Emperor using it? Why was...skekZek calling him by his name and not “sire” or “Emperor”?_

“... _o-our_ Flame, sire?” skekVar babbled, watching as skekSo tried to help release the chains holding skekZek’s arms down. 

skekZek was the next to blink, tilting his head slightly at skekVar, “....it was your idea skekVar….that we combine our mateship with the Emperor and the Vocalist’s….don’t you remember?” 

Even more confusion flooded skekVar’s features. They were….a quad...couple? A polyamourous relationship? What? How? When? _Why?_

“Are you feeling alright, skekVar?” skekSo questioned, finally getting skekZek freed of his bonds, “you’re acting very strange.” 

“Us...with sire...and skekLen?” skekVar said, his mind trying to put everything together. Hadn’t the Vocalist always been so possessive of the Emperor? Swearing to skekVar that he’d never take the Emperor to his bed? How did this happen? When did this happen? He couldn’t process anything he was being told. 

“....Unfortunately, skekLen could not join us this evening….she is resting tonight,” skekSo explained, “or else she would have joined us in our fun.” 

“...was she up all night with skekVos again?” skekZek questioned, rising from the floor while rolling his arms in his sockets. 

“He would not stop crying last night…” skekSo shook his head, “thankfully before I left to collect the General, both mother and child were sound asleep.”

“Is he doing well?”

“Ah, yes, very. The amputation is healing nicely...the Medic and Scientist have been very helpful with the healing process….”

Even more questions to the swirling madness in skekVar’s head. Who was skekVos?? Why did sire call this Skeksis a child and skekLen a _mother_ ? Oh this was all so confusing. Sire was being far too _kind_ and _open_ and skekZek….well for one he was speaking full, unlabored, sentences as well as...acting as if he and the Emperor had known each other on a completely different level than just subject and Emperor!

“skekVar….” skekZek took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, “are you alright? Did our game really mess with you that much? I’m sorry…” 

The Emperor appeared at skekVar’s other side, “perhaps we can ease your mind….come, skekVar.” 

Tugging the General back towards the throne with the Blacksmith following close behind. Seating himself once again, skekSo beckoned skekVar foward, “skekVar…” 

Suddenly, the room began to shift. The walls shook and fell in and out of color--as if he were looking into a rippling water basin or viewing a skipping video reel. And then, in a few blinks, skekVar suddenly found himself stark naked...sitting on his knees before the Emperor. Everything else in the room shifted back to normal, but now, skekSo’s robes were hiked up to his hips--revealing his slit and peeking erections while a warmth pressed to skekVar’s back. Behind him, his beloved Mate had also appeared to have lost the remainder of his clothes. 

Another change that the General suddenly noticed was a collar was wrapped comfortably around his throat, attached to a leash in the Emperor’s hand--along with another made of chain stringing back to the Blacksmith behind him. A heavy blush crossed skekVar’s cheeks at the feeling of skekZek’s body and hardened lengths pressing against him while he had full view of his sire hardening before him. 

“Come closer,” skekSo beckoned, his voice ringing out clearly now that the bizarre shaking of the room settled.

skekVar, at this point not even questioning what was happening, obediently crawled even closer to the seated Emperor. 

“Service me, General,” skekSo ordered, his colder voice returning, “and you will be generously rewarded.” 

The puppy of a Skeksis need not be told twice what to do after the words fell from the Emperor’s mouth. Placing his upper body between skekSo’s legs, skekVar’s maw opening wide as his tongue lapped at the hardening lengths appearing out of the Emperor’s body. Jeweled covered talons moved to place themselves on the back of skekVar’s head, just resting on top of his scalp for the moment as the General worked him with his slippery muscle. 

“ _That’s it,_ ” skekSo mumbled, his body relaxing further in his seat with his legs spreading wider to allow the other Skeksis better access to his stiffening erections, “ _Ahh…_ ” 

Jeweled covered talons tugged slightly on the second chain, icy hues landing on the massive, fiery form looming behind the General. “ _Don’t look so glum back there, come, give the pup a taste of his reward if he does well._ ” 

skekVar’s eyes glanced at the chain, raising an eyebrow slightly as it did not tug on _his_ collar but the being behind him. It took the thick headed Skeksis a moment to figure it out, but also the feeling of the Blacksmith’s tongue dragging over his vent sent a very clear message as to what the Emperor meant. Amber orbs widened as pleasure ignited in his system. Each lick was slowly dragged out, coaxing his own slumbering members from their slit as he moaned against the Emperor’s cocks. 

The General could feel a shudder move through the mighty Skeksis Emperor as his moan vibrated through his tongue and around the middle erection it was tending to. The confusion wracked up within his brain soon fell away to acceptance as pleasure flowed through his system. _This was a dream come true, and like hell if he was going to let the moment slip through his talons._ Being able to tend to his sire while being loved by his Mate from behind... _without the two killing each other_ . His one silent wish! **Finally his!**

Opening his mouth wider, skekVar soon took all three of the Emperor’s lengths into his maw, closing gently around so that he may suckle and slurp at them. skekSo’s body twitched and his talons raked slightly against the other male’s skull, his hips jutting forward slightly to push further into the other’s mouth. With his free hand, another tug was given to the chain it held, “ _Ah, yes, that’s it such a good pup...._ ” 

Behind the General, one of skekZek’s hands moved to cup and caress his Mate’s blooming shafts until they were fully erect. His hand then wrapped around the trio, pumping them in a teasing fashion while his tongue delved deep into the other male’s folds. Loud, wet and lewd noises came from the Blacksmith’s mouth, eager to turn his mate on further. Between the Emperor’s rocking hips into his mouth and skekZek’s teasing, skekVar could only tremble and trap his own moans within his mouth to vibrate more around the cocks he tended to.

Tongues lashed around the leaking lengths skekVar held in his maw. Moans bubbling around them from how well the Skeksis behind him was pleasing him. Huffs and pants fell from the Emperor’s beak, his hand gripping at the General’s skull as his hips bucked forward while he began to the motions of skullfucking. Dripping tips ventured further into the back of his puppy’s throat, making the male gag slightly.

Hips pushed and pulled, dragging and thrusting himself in and out of skekVar’s jaws. Desperation was clear on the Emperor’s face as he chased towards his first climax. His lower body trembled while the other Skeksis’ head moved in time with his hips, taking his master as deeply as he could within his throat. Louder moans climbed out of the Skeksis’ ruler’s throat as, soon enough, he was erupting into the General’s mouth. Warmed strings of his very essence filled skekVar’s maw, which he was happy to quickly gulp down--making sure to lick and suck up every droplet the Emperor had to give him.

Panting, skekSo sat back in his throne--releasing skekVar’s head as his cocks slipped from the other’s jaws...still just as rigid as when they’d come from his slit. Breathing heavily, he rested his head against the back of the throne. His chest rising and falling as he allowed himself to relax, taking a moment to collect himself before he leaned forward to address skekVar again. 

“ _You did such a good job, my General._ ” he purred, praising him like you would a well trained animal, “ _I believe that means you should be rewarded, don’t you think?_ ” 

_“_ P-Pleasing you is reward enough, sire,” skekVar snorted, a bit of drool dripping from his exposed tusks. 

“No, no, skekVar...I did promise you a treat if you did well...so tell me…” skekSo paused, leaning forward a bit more to tug on skekVar’s collar, “ _Do you wish to be_ **_bred_ ** _pup? Do you want that Alpha behind you to claim you? I did bring him just for you, after all...he’s gotten so lonely..._ ” 

“Y-Yes, s-sire,” skekVar nodded heavily, “P-Please, I-I want your treat...for pleasing you…”

Looking up from his darling puppy, skekSo noticed that skekZek had pulled his mouth from the male’s vent. Strings of saliva trailing from opening to his tongue before snapping and dangling from his panting mouth. Grinning, skekSo released his hold on the leashes and addressed the fiery colored Skeksis, “ _Alpha, I want you to_ ** _breed_** _this Omega for me. I want him_ ** _full_** _of pups by the time you’re done._ _Don’t_ ** _disappoint_** _me. You may take him however you wish. The room is yours._ ”

skekZek didn't even give the Emperor a verbal answer as he grabbed skekVar by the waist. Claws latched onto his flabby sides, pulling the desperate “omega” away from the throne. Then, when they were a good foot or so away from the Emperor’s feet, skekZek flipped the Skeksis to lay on his back. Collared chains clanked together as the Blacksmith straddled his lover, mouth descending to slot with the other’s beak. Maws opened and tongues emerged to wrestle and dance with one another in a hungry dance. Grunts and moans came from the two Skeksis while the Alpha situated himself between skekVar’s legs. 

“ _I love you,_ ” skekZek grunted between kisses, his cocks pressing against skekVar’s weeping cloaca before swiftly entering him. 

skekVar’s legs wrapped around the waist of his lover as thrust came roughly and quickly from how in need the Alpha was for his Omega. Palms found palms as the marigold Skeksis brutally fucked his partner, eyes never leaving his face while he enjoyed his reactions. Pants and moans filled the room from how loud the pair were, sending delightful shivers up the Emperor’s spine as he fondled himself watching the two. A grin upon his face as he watched the two make passionate, rough love upon the throne room floor. 

Lust burned in skekZek’s good eye as he dominated his Mate, feral growls and husky moans tearing from his throat the deeper he managed to sheath himself within skekVar. “ **_I’ll breed you! I’ll breed you deep! I’ll fill you with so many pups you won’t know what to do with yourself!_ **” skekZek was practically roaring in skekVar’s ear from how aroused he was for the General. 

“P-Please! skekZek! I want them! Fill me!” skekVar cried out, practically feeling the bases of the trio ramming into him beginning to swell, “ _I want to carry your pups!”_

Moans crawled into their echoes of wet muscle and skin making harsh contact with one another as the Emperor pleased himself to their own noises. His icy blue hues shining with his own desire as he could tell the Blacksmith was quickly nearing his end, “ _You are free to end this, Blacksmith._ ” 

In other words, _you best come when I do._

Huffing, skekZek let himself become unhinged. Sucking at skekVar’s tongue as his hips ravaged his lover until deeply burying himself in the other’s warm folds. The knots at the bases of his cocks inflated as streams of hot, release began to pour into the other male--ensuring that no drop could escape from the other Skeksis’ cloaca. Between their plastered bodies, skekVar’s own cocks erupted in utter bliss--covering the two in a hot, sticky mess of his own as inner walls constricted and gripped the ejaculating lengths inside of him. Just in time to climax with the Emperor who had pushed himself into his second of the night. 

Panting, skekZek collapsed onto his partner, only to be welcomed into skekVar’s arms. The General’s hands pet through the Blacksmith’s inky black mane of feathers while the two were successfully knotted. Milky and fiery orbs were closed as he enjoyed the closeness between himself and skekVar--along with the glorious head pets he was receiving. Behind them, skekSo could be heard chuckling as he waved his hand about to try and _shake_ the essence off his own hand. 

“You did well, skekZek….we will wait for you two to become... _unattached_...before we continue…” 

_“...continue….”_

_“....tinue….”_

“ _...nue…”_

* * *

skekVar sat straight up in bed as he woke up in a cold sweat. His chest heaved as he took a look at his surroundings, realizing that he was actually in his bedchambers. On the bedside table he could make out a burning candle with multiple medicines lined up next to it. It took him a moment to realize. It had all been a dream. Disappointment flooded his features at his realization...and then, a massive frown replaced it.

Looking beneath his multiple blankets his three soldiers stood erect and _soiled_.

He groaned, letting his head fall back onto the pillows, “ _Thra damn it._ ”


End file.
